Accidentally On Purpose
by AnyShowWithARainbow
Summary: I'ts about Quinn and Rachel and it has Santana and Brittany. Quinn likes Rachel, and Rachel likes Quinn. They go through cuddling as friends, to eventually more. They don't know about Santana and Brittany just yet, but that's really good for the Faberry relationship. You'll see. ; Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't always been like this. Slushies turned to friendship and insults turned to compliments. No body was really sure when this turn of events had occurred, but to Quinn and Rachel? It didn't matter.

**Quinn's Point of View**

**Junior Year**

To say I was glad that Berry and I are friends is to say the least. Once you actually get to know this girl, she's amazing. Which to an extent I've always realized. I always put up my mean head bitch front with her, but through everything something always intrigued me about the girl.

Now if only I could get Lopez to see that too. Santana was half the reason that I bullied the smaller girl, but I never let anybody know that. In all honesty I was never one for the slushies and the violence. Yes, I was good at throwing insults and those could be fun sometimes- but being some bully bitch 24/7 wasn't something I particularly enjoyed.

Santana was pissed when I started forming a friendship with Rach. So when I marked her as off limits- the Latina almost blew her shit. It's been awhile since then though, so she's calmed down about the situation quite a bit. Not to say that she isn't still angry or doesn't sulk around half of the time.

So with much coaxing from Brittany, we're finally where we are today. I'm driving Rachel's Land Rover and she's in the passenger seat leaving the other blonde and Santana in the back.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to the mall with Ru fucking Paul." The Latina mumbled.

"San." Brittany and I said in unison, mine a stern warning and hers pleading. I saw the blonde rub her shoulder and I figured we'd be covered for the rest of the trip. How Britt could keep her in line like that I will never know, but I'm glad someone can do it.

I looked over to Rachel and she threw me a shy smile. Seeing her smile like that I couldn't help but return it. But as we locked eyes, I turned back to the road. That clench in my chest was back. I knew what it meant for most people, but I think it's just because I like seeing Rachel happy, and knowing that I took part in making her feel that way.

To see someone go from upset most of the time and feeling like the whole world was against them, to this? That's a pretty damn fantastic thing to witness.

"Oh! I love this song!" I heard Rachel squeal and reach to turn it up, successfully breaking me out of my thoughts. I threw her another smile and as I heard the first few notes of the song I started to snicker. Glancing in the rearview mirror I could see that Brittany was biting her cheeks to hold back the smile that was threatening to break loose.

This was Santana's favorite song right now. Rachel started singing along and obviously the Latina wasn't paying very much attention because she just started singing too.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. _

_How to be brave. _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

I didn't even realize that I'd been staring at Rachel while she sang until she threw a glance my way, timidly smiled, blushed, and turned away. **Damn it Fabray.** I silently cursed myself and turned to look back out of the windshield. I looked up to the rearview mirror again and saw Santana locking eyes with Brittany while she continued to sing.

_But watching you stand alone,_

_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

I wonder if they know they're in love with each other. I guess I'll have to bring that up somehow with Santana later. I looked back over to Rachel and she smiled at me, obviously thinking and wondering the same thing as I was.

I looked back and forth between her and the road, but her eyes never left me.

_One step closer._

_ I have died everyday waiting for you._

_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

I started singing.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

We were at a stop light now and Rachel and I weren't breaking eye contact. I searched for something there, but all I found was her searching back.

"Rac-" before I could finish I was interrupted by the sound of lips smacking with each other. I looked back and found that Brittany had unbuckled and moved all the way over, both girls in a deep kiss. I whipped my head back giving Rachel a wide eyed look and she looked at me curiously- wondering why I had that look on my face. I had never been more grateful for someone's obliviousness before.

"I- uh…I just realized I had to pee." I said loudly, causing Brittany and Santana to move quickly off of each other. I didn't even have to look back for them to know I saw.

Her look quickly turned into an amused smile and I swatted her lightly. "What? Nature calls, Rach."

"You better hurry then. It's green." She said, still smiling. We drove in silence the rest of the way there. Santana and I exchanging glances through the rearview mirror occasionally. Every time she caught me looking at Rachel she'd clear her throat and every time I caught her ogling Brittany I'd clear mine and make a kissy face.

Obviously I knew that they had feelings for each other, I just didn't know they had acknowledge them. It's not that I care if they're together, a little upset that they wouldn't have told me, but no I don't care. If anything I love it. They're completely adorable together. But they'd never kissed in front of me before, nor Rachel for that matter. So I guess we'd have to have a talk later to clear the air and figure out just what's going on.

When we got to the mall we parked by Dick's. It was the better end of the mall and saved us from having to walk through the nail salon.

"Hey Britts. Why don't you and Rachel go into Claire's and Quinn and I will go get us Dip N' Dots. When I come back I'll buy you whatever you want, okay?" At Santana's suggestion Brittany jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, San! I'll see you in a few." And with that the blonde skipped happily into the store with Rachel in tow.

"Aww, Santana. You called Rachel by her first name." I poked.

"Can it, Fabray. I'm sure you call her by a lot of other things better than her first name. I saw the way you were ogling her in the car."

"Oh? And what I saw?" At this the Latina seemed to take her stance down and reluctantly open up.

"Okay, look Q. Yes, Britt and I are together. But no one knows, and no one CAN know. And you know why."

Santana's parents were fairly homophobic and she'd witnessed and heard her Dad's remarks before. So as much as she wanted to taunt the girl at the moment she just shook her head, understanding. They walked in silence towards the candy shop that had the ice cream until Santana spoke up again.

"So…RuPaul?"

"First of all, don't call her that. And second of all- I don't know, S. Even if I say it's true I mean, there's no way the girl has feelings for me."

"Fabray, I'm going to say this once and only once. And if you ever bring it up I will deny it. But you're hot. And you've got a great ass. Even with all that aside, you've grown into a great person here lately. And it's because of her. So…if she doesn't like that, then I don't know who will."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Do you really like Ru P- Berry. Do you really like Berry?"

I pondered this for a minute, apparently answering her question without answering.

"Ha! Brits so called it." I glared at her until she elaborated. "Oh come on, Q. You know how she is. She's got like a sixth sense for that shit."

I couldn't say much because she was right. Brittany could always tell who liked who before they even knew themselves. So I just shook my head. "No matter what, San. How the hell do I bring something like that up?"

"You do what Glee club kids do best. Sing that shit out." I laughed and we fell back into comfortable silence. "Oh, and Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I have to be nice to her?" I pulled her into a hug.

"You bet your sorry ass."

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Oh! Rach, you should get this!" Brittany came running up to me holding a black and white scarf. At that same moment Santana and Quinn came walking up behind them, 4 cups of Dip N' Dots in their hands.

"Berry. You'd look hot in that. And if you don't get it for you, I will." Santana said. I turned to her a little dumbfounded. She raised her eyebrow challenging me to challenge her. I was at a complete loss for words at this display of niceness.

"See, Rach! I told you so." Brittany said bouncing up and down. I looked to Quinn who just nodded and smiled. I turned back and I heard her thank Santana.

Well this is…new.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed, breaking me from my confusion. "Here you go Rach." Se handed me my Dip N' Dots at the same time Santana handed Brittany hers and the two took off towards the check out. The Latina snatched the scarf from me and before I could protest she lifted her eyebrow again.

"What's that about?" I whispered to Quinn. All she did was smile at me and take a bite of her ice cream. I looked at her a little skeptically before I looked down to my own snack.

"Quinn. Now I know we've never had Dip N' Dots together before. How did you know what my favorite flavor was?"

"Oh. I didn't. That's all Santana."

And for the second time today I was beyond flabbergasted.

_This, _I thought,_ is going to take some getting used to._

The next day all four of us walked into Glee together, getting a few questioning looks from everybody. I took my usual seat beside of Quinn and did my usual scoff and eye roll when Finn acted like he was being subtle with his 'glances' back at me. We sat there for a few minutes and Quinn seemed to be getting agitated.

"Hey Hudson, do you have a problem?" Quinn snipped.

"Quinn, I assure you it's fine."

"No, Rach. He keeps looking at you and it's obvious that it's unwanted so I ask again- Finn. Is there a problem?"

"What's it too you Fabray? Don't you need to go fuck Puck or something?"

It was my turn to get pissed. "Okay, Finn. First of all, if you ever talk to her like that again- I'll make sure those will be the last words you say. And second of all, if you don't take your guppy eyes off of me, I'll see to it that your wanna-be-rock-star voice is never paired with mine again. Are we clear?"

Every body looked between Finn, Quinn and I a little puzzled. Except for Santana who said, "High fucking five, Berry. That was awesome." And she leaned over a riser with her hand outstretched. I just glared at her. "O-kay…" she said as she leaned back.

I had put my arm around Quinn as she just looked at me. I was pissed off, but when I looked over at her I just smiled- glad that I defended her. "San, I think you're rubbing off on her." Brittany 'whispered.'

"No. That one was all Berry." She said loud enough to where she made sure I heard.

Just then Mr. Schue walked in, swinging his satchel up onto the piano. "Okay, Quinn? Santana told me you and her had something you wanted to sing for us?"

I looked over to her and she just smiled nodding. "Yes, Mr. Schue. She told you correctly." She gave me one last glance before she got up and stood in front of the class, taking Santana in tow. Santana gave a nod to the guitarist who started picking the strings.

Quinn took the lead and Santana sang higher than her, backing her up.

_I find the map and draw a straight line._

_ Over rivers, farms, and state lines._

_ The distance from me to where you'd be._

She looked up at me and I felt my breath hitch.

_It's only finger-lengths that I see._

_ I touch the place_

_ Where I'd find your face._

_ My fingers in creases_

_ Of distant dark places._

She glanced over at Santana and she looked unsure. I let my gaze fall to the floor. **Get your shit together, Berry.** I thought. Here's my best friend. Singing a song. And here's me letting my head think it means something it doesn't. Yes, I like Quinn a little more than just best friends but I can get over that. It's probably just some deplorable school girl crush that will pass.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far._

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science._

_Their words, mostly noises._

_Ghosts with just voices._

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me._

Okay. Maybe it's not stupid nor will it pass without a fight. But I can keep it to myself. It doesn't really matter. There is no chance that Quinn would actually like me.

_I'm miles from where you are._

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms._

She locked eyes with me and that answered any question I had.

**Okay. Maybe Quinn did like me.**

* * *

**Okay Y'all.** I wanted to write more for this, but I got called out of the house. So, I'll be back soon.(:


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn finished the rest of her song and resumed her seat. All we did was exchange glances for the remainder of the time left. After that they all headed to Santana's car.

They fell into easy conversation and then into an easy silence. Whatever had happened in Glee still weighed on the girls' minds, but they didn't let it sway them. Santana kept throwing them looks through the rearview mirror that they didn't see, and she'd snicker every time she saw them shyly smile.

* * *

**Quinn's Point of View**

I finally just let my thoughts consume me and looked out of the window. Rachel was smiling at me, but that could mean anything. It could mean that she was embarrassed that she picked up on why I sang the song. It could mean that she picked up on the reason and felt the same. Hell, it could even mean that she thought I was singing it to someone else and she was jealous.

Wow. I give myself way too much credit.

Before I could just completely drown in my own head I decided to break the silence. "So, San. Are you picking us up again tomorrow?"

She chuckled before she replied. "Tomorrow's Saturday, babe."

"Oh." This weekend snuck up on me, so I didn't have any plans. Also meaning that I hadn't talked to Rachel to put something together like we usually did. "Did you guys…want to do something or?" I asked looking between Rachel and the other two.

"Actually, B and I already have plans. But, we could meet up with guys later. Have a sleep over or something?" Santana suggested.

I looked to Rachel, to see if that was okay. It'd become a habit, I don't really know why. But I always like to let Rachel's opinion weigh on my decision.

"Um, yeah. That sounds fine. Do you want to come over tomorrow morning Quinn? My Dad's will be leaving early and we could just hang out. Make pancakes and watch movies until we have to meet up with Santana and Britt." She smiled at me, suggesting the idea even though we're together almost every weekend if not all.

"Sure, Rach. Sounds good. Be over at 7?"

"Of course." We smiled again and Santana cleared her throat.

"We're here Berry." She said putting her car in park.

"Alright. I'll see you girls tomorrow. And Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"I'll see you then."

"Okay." I smiled at her as she closed the door and went to Brittany's window.

"You guys will text me the details tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Rach." The other blonde said.

"Alright, bye guys! Text me, Quinn." And with that she walked to her front door and Santana took off.

"Oh, Quinn." She drew out, and Brittany laughed.

"Shut up." I said, but I couldn't hold back my smile.

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

I was listening to my iPod when I felt my phone vibrate. I'd obviously missed the first few times it had because when I checked it I had 4 new messages. 2 from Finn which I just deleted without checking, one from Santana, and the last one was from Quinn.

She checked the Latinas first so she could save the best for last.

**Did you like the song? –S**

** More than you will ever know. –R**

** Ha! You'd be surprised. –S**

** …care to elaborate? –R**

** Fuck no! We're sleeping over at my place tomorrow cause my parents are out for the weekend. 9 o'clock Berry! Be late and my girl Britts will be upset. Make her upset and I end you. –S**

** Wouldn't miss it. See you then, Bitch! –R**

** Whatever, whore. ;p –S**

How our relationship reached playful banter status I do not know. But I actually kind of like it. Lopez is actually a nice person once she's not being a complete dick to you.

I smiled liking what our friendship had come to and then remembered Quinn's text. Ha! Like I had ever forgotten. I just had to play it cool.

**7 o'clock, 7 o'clock. Where arth thou, my dearest 7 o'clock? –Q**

** Excited to see me, Juliet? –R**

** You're damn straight, Romeo. –Q**

** Oh, shit. Well…you know what I mean. –Q**

** It's fine, Quinn. (; -R**

A winky face? What the fuck Berry? Are you trying to make this child run away? Child. Quinn was anything but.

**So do you need anything from the store before tomorrow? I know you've got some mad shit baking schedule forming in your head. –Q**

** Um…actually I think we're covered. Unless chocolate chip pancakes aren't still your favorite? –R**

** You know me well, Rachel Berry. Sprinkles or whipped cream this time? –Q**

** Both?(: Oh, actually could you pick up some Sunny D? We're out and our breakfast just wouldn't be complete without it. –R**

** You're the only American I know who doesn't like orange juice. –Q**

** (: -R**

** Fine. Do you want to go together in the morning or should I pick it up on the way? –Q**

** On the way. –R**

** See you then, Rach. –Q**

And with that I put my phone down next to me and continued to hum to my iPod. I thought for a minute.

**So… -R**

** Yeah, I'm on my way. Meet me in your driveway and we'll go to the store? –Q**

** You know me so well, Quinn Fabray. –R**

** Ha. Be there in 10.(: -Q**

I threw on a pair of jogging pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. It was almost 11:30 so I figured Quinn wouldn't be in anything fancy either.

Sure enough as Quinn climbed into my Land Rover she was wearing a pair of sweats and white t-shirt.

"You have a weird obsession with driving my car." I noted.

"What? It's all the more space to fill up with junk from the Dollar Tree. And before you even give me that look, you drive like 5 miles an hour. And I don't want to mistaken for a rape van when we're passing any houses."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, she just giggled and turned up the radio. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, until we reached a stop sign and I threw my door open.

"Rach, what the fu-" she started, but I interrupted her.

"Chinese fire drill!" I yelled as I ran around the car. She followed me with wide eyes and I threw her door open. "Get out."

"No, Rachel Berry. I refuse to do this with you." She said, but she still wore a goofy grin on her face. I raised my eye brow, challenging her. A useful skill I'd picked up from Santana might I add. She groaned and unbuckled. Swinging her legs out she sulked to the other side.

"Move it, Fabray!" I yelled again as I got into the car. She then ran to the passenger side.

"So why the sudden switch?"

"You criticized my driving. So, I'm here to prove you wrong." I explained. Gripping onto the wheel as tight as I could. "Hold on tight."

"Rachel, no. Rach!"

But it was too late, I'd already floored it. Taking the first curve at a dangerously fast speed. I slowed down when I figured she was on the brink of a heart attack though.

"I fucking hate you Rachel Berry."

"Aww, but I thought I was your Romeo?"

"Oh, shut up." She said, rolling her eyes. But again, she still had that grin on her face. I pulled into the Dollar Tree first, remembering that Quinn had mentioned it.

"So what are we getting here, Juliet?" I asked. She smiled at the joke and answered me.

"I figured we'd get a bunch of useless crap for tomorrow. There shall not be a dull moment!" I just laughed at her and we made our way inside.

* * *

**Quinn's Point of View**

We'd filled our buggy up with the most pointless things. There were bubbles, clay, sparklers, popsicle sticks, and everything else people would never need.

"Oh! This!" Rachel exclaimed picking some generic tiaras and glow stick wands.

"Ha! Put them in." I said gesturing towards the cart. She continued to walk ahead and I picked up 6 or 7 more packages of glow sticks and threw them in. "This is going to be something else." I mumbled to myself.

"Regular balloons, water balloons, some weird cheap Japanese hand puppets, and wrapping paper." She said coming towards me with all of those things in hand.

"Are we insane?" I asked. She seemed to ponder it for a minute.

"Hmm…yes. But I think I might just like it."

"Me too." I jumped up in the buggy make a race car noise, parking it next to the check out. The guy gave us a strange look and we both just raised our eyebrows.

He rang us up and the grand total was $97.

"Holy shit! Only we could spend $97 at Dollar Tree on the dumbest things." Rachel laughed.

"Hey! Even if, we're gonna have a blast with all this crap."

We pulled up to Wal Mart and we both dived out of the car.

"Race you!" she yelled, already running. I started off as fast as I could, coming up close behind her.

"No fair, Berry! You cheated!" I picked her up around the waist and spun her around.

"Qui- put me down! I know now such thing as me cheating!" I put her down and scoffed, grabbing a buggy.

"We're only getting like two things. Why do we need a buggy?"

"Get in." I told her. For a moment she looked like she would protest. But then she broke into a smile and hopped into it. "Good girl." I said as I patted her head.

"Go forth, Master of thou's chariot!" she said in a mock british accent. I just laughed and did as I was told. Once I gained enough speed I jumped up on the bar again like I had done at the Dollar Tree. We just started laughing until I couldn't even bring myself to push the cart anymore.

"Oh gosh, Rach." I sighed as I whipped my eyes. "You gotta get out. Let's go get your Sunny D." She just continued laughing but eventually stood up. I put my hands out to help her and she took them. Once she was on the ground we only dropped one pair of our hands, leaving the other two holding each other.

We picked up the Sunny D and a bag of Harvest Cheddar Sun Chips. Once we had checked out we walked up to the RedBox- not wanting to watch the same old movies over and over again.

"Lets see…" Rachel mumbled to herself.

"Oh! That one!" I pointed as she passed by Contagion.

She looked at me for a second. "Okay, that fills the creepy movie department." She mused as she put it in the buggy. "Um…what about…The Smurfs?"

I laughed. "And that fills our animated children's movie department."

"Meh." She scoffed, but still added it into the cart. "Oh! Love Actually. I beg of you."

"Sure, I heard it was good. Oh! Rach…" she looked at me for a moment. I looked at her and gave her a little smile. "Paranormal Activity 3…?" I drew out, practically begging.

She thought for a moment. "Fine. But the lights are staying on. We'll watch that tonight." I continued to look straight at her. "Okay, okay. One light stays on." I clapped and smiled, knowing that I'll end up getting my way in the end anyways.

She purchased the movies and we drove to her house, stopping to get two sweet teas at McDonald's.

We finally had every bag in the house before I realized her dads were both already gone. "Where are your parents going that they had to leave before 3 in the morning?" I asked.

"Oh, they're going to New York this weekend. They decided to drive, so they had to leave extra early. What in God's name possessed them to do so, I have no idea."

She went upstairs to grab her comforter and two pillows. She set them up against the couch and scooted the coffee table out of the way. Her living room had a flat screen hanging on the wall opposite of the couch above the fire place. Then to the left of the couch were two sliding glass doors.

"Do you want anything?" I asked from the kitchen, grabbing me a glass of water.

"You. In here. Now, because these previews are even scaring the shit out of me."

I chuckled and walked into the living room, setting my water on the end table. She had left a lamp on and I walked over to turn it off.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked from her position under the pink comforter then engulfed her from the waist down.

"Turning off the lights."

"But Quinn! You promised! One light gets left on." I just looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "I won't watch this movie. I'll just go sleep upstairs or something."

"Oh really?"

"Fine." She relented. "But when I have nightmares and cry whilst watching this movie, it's all on you."

"Hmm…I think I can live with that." I said as I clicked the light off and got underneath the comforter next to her. She swatted me playfully and I giggled. "You ready?" I asked with the remote in my hand, going to press play.

"I hope it's worth feeling like shit for."

"Oh, it is." And with that I clicked play.

We were a good ways into the movie, and every time their makeshift camera-fan-pivot thing would turn Rachel would hide her eyes.

"Holy shit!" we both yelled in unison. Rachel hid her face in my shoulder as I willed myself to calm down. I wrapped my arm around her, trying to get her to calm down too.

"I hate you Quinn Fabray." She said, being muffled by her position.

"Yeah…I think I hate me too."

She looked back up at the screen but we never dismantled from each other. My heart was racing and there were butterflies in my stomach. I was too caught up with looking at her when the next thing happened on screen.

She screamed and buried her head in me again.

Oh crap. She can hear how fast my heart is beating now.

Maybe she'll just think I got scared too.

"Quinn." She whined. "You weren't even watching. Now I've gotta be all scared and scarred for life by myself."

Shit.

"Well. We could always rewind it."

"No! No. That's quite alright." We fell back into silence, the only sounds being the movie and our occasional screams.

When the movie ended we were more than grateful.

"I'll never be able to look at my grandma or another old lady the same again."

"I know. Me either…" I said, still dazed from the end of the movie. I got up to switch it out, but she held me back.

"No. Don't go. I…I mean. Let's just see what's on T.V. instead." I just smiled and leaned back again, never letting go of the smaller girl. We must've looked through the guide 3 times before we decided on an episode of Full House.

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

When I woke up we were in the same position as we had been the night before, only we were both lying down instead of being propped up. The moment I stirred so did Quinn.

"Morning sleepy head." I said.

She started stretching before she opened her eyes and looked over at me. "Good morning fraidy cat." She teased.

"Whatever. Do you wanna make pancakes now or continue to taunt me when you in fact, screamed just as much as me."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment before she relented. "Fine. Leggo." She said pulling me up with her hands after she popped up.

We made the pancake batter, successfully throwing spoonfuls onto each other. Getting Bisquick all in our hair. We, skillfully might I add, made pancakes into the shapes of hearts and even one- a dog.

"I am the God of Pancakes." Quinn said in a gladiator voice.

"What was that Mr. Governor of California?" I finished in the same voice that she had.

We both just laughed at our own antics. "Open up." She said and I complied, letting her feed me a chocolate chip pancake heart.

"Damn, Fabray. We can cook."

"**I** can cook." She corrected. "**You** can watch and make a mess."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Quinn's Point of View**

We were on the couch again, Rachel snug against me. We'd taken to the position after we had watched the movie last night. We still wore tiaras on our head and all the lights were off and the blinds drawn, glow sticks were discarded everywhere. The T.V. was the only thing on and we were both close to sleep, worn out from jumping around the house playing games like 7 year olds with all of the stuff we bought yesterday.

Rachel had started to doze off when our phones went off.

"Ahh!" we both screamed. The movie last night had obviously taken it's toll. My blood pressure started to ease back to normal when I checked the message.

**I know y'all are having fun or whatever, but if you're not over here in 10 me and Britt will be over there. –S**

I rolled my eyes before typing out my reply.

**Sorry, San. We were just dozing off. We'll be there as soon as we can. –Q**

**Ohhh, dozing off? What were my girls doing over there?(; On second thought, maybe Britt and I will come over there anyways… -S**

**Can it, you perv. We just watched a scary movie and didn't sleep to well. See you soon. –Q**

**Wait? I thought you weren't over there until 7 this MORNING. Sleep? –S**

**Do you want us over there or not? Nothing happened. Calm your ass. –Q**

**Fine. Be late at your own risk. –S**

I didn't plan on replying so I just threw my phone to the side. It didn't register until just now that we hadn't showered and we had pancake batter all over us.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Do we go dirty or should we shower first?"

"Um…just change and wash up?" I suggested.

"And rinse our hair."

"Okay, that too." And with that we both got up and made our way to her bathroom.

* * *

**Okay- **so I came back home and wrote this. I'm really into this story, so there will probably be more soon. Hope you guys are enjoying it.(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's Point of View**

We made it to Santana's house and Brittany greeted us at the door. She came to it giggling and gave us a smile before the Latina waltzed up behind her.

"You guys actually had the balls to be late." She said, a challenging tone in her voice.

"We had baking supplies all in our hair. Cut us some slack." Quinn defended. I turned to her grateful, but when I met her eyes my heart stopped. There was a twinkle there, and I couldn't stop staring. Those hazel eyes had a hold on me, and honest to God I think I could stare at them happily for the rest of my life.

All these damn feelings along with a Quinn who likes to snuggle is driving me wild. There's constant butterflies and it's hard to will the feelings away. Sometimes I catch a glimpse of myself thinking that she could feel the same, but then I scold whatever part of me thought that. This is Quinn Fabray we're talking about here.

Someone cleared their throat and it snapped me back to reality. I didn't miss the pissed look Quinn had when whatever kind of moment we were having was interrupted though.

Santana just smirked at us for a minute like she knew something. Did she know I liked Quinn? No…there's no way. "Yeah…no one shows up to my place _late_ and gets away with it."

Quinn's eyes got wide and I knew I should be scared. "Santana, I'm sure I don't get what you're imply-" and as soon as I was interrupted I was hiked over the Latinas shoulder.

"Santana Lopez you put her down!"

"Not a chance Fabray." She said running for what I assumed was her back yard.

"Here, Rach. I got you." Quinn said running after Santana to tackle her. But that was all she could do before Brittany picked her up from around the waist and followed us to whatever doom the darker girl had planned.

They shot out of the back door and she was making a bee line for the pool. "No. No, Santana. No! It is way too cold out for-"

"Oh, relax Berry. I'm a bitch but I'm not stupid. That's not where I'm taking you." And with that she ran a few more steps and threw me into her trampoline. "Hurry, Brit! Before this shorty gets out." Brittany ran and threw Quinn in after me.

Neither one of us knew what the hell was going on. So Quinn questioned them first. "Why? Is there a significance to manhandling us and then throwing us on a trampoline?"

"Not on._ In._" Santana smirked.

"Okay, what? I'm with Quinn…what are you two talking about?"

"Britts go get the rope." Quinn and I exchanged worried glances and we both started pleading.

"Santana, we were barely 20 minutes late. Come on, it's cold out here. I don't want Rach to get sick."

I looked over at her and I didn't think I could want somebody more than at that moment. She was actually worried about me, more than herself at that moment. Not that she's too self centered, that's not what I mean at all. It's just…damn I really like this girl.

I guess I got lost in her again because this time when I snapped back into the present Santana had knotted the trampoline net together with rope nine ways till Sunday. I relented, knowing that fighting with Santana was going to get us nowhere. But obviously Quinn had other thoughts.

"If Rachel gets sick this is all on you."

"Whatever. Britts and I are going to go watch some t.v. Have fun you two." She said winking at Quinn and walking back into her house. I was at a complete loss for words.

"Wha-" I began to question.

"Don't even ask."

I just nodded and decided we might as well have some fun while we're here. "So…wanna play popcorn?"

"You're damn straight." She giggled and as I got up she pushed me back down. "No. I get to jump first."

* * *

**Quinn's Point of View**

We'd played about 3 games of popcorn before Rachel decided to make it interesting.

"Okay." She began. "Whoever is in the middle and being bounced has to try to sing a song. If you don't finish at least one verse and the chorus than you essentially lose."

"And what happens if you lose?" I asked, knowing the diva had something in mind.

She seemed to be pondering for a minute. "You have to take off an article of clothing."

I laughed. "Rach, the only thing we really have on besides bras and underwear are sweats and t shirts."

"So you better not lose." Rachel said, lifting an eyebrow.

I'd lost twice. Being left with no socks and no shirt. She hadn't lost once, and I don't think she was going to let me forget about that for awhile. I'd probably have been able to win if she wasn't giving me that damn Rachel Berry smile.

This girl is gorgeous.

And also about to go down. It was my turn to jump, and I don't plan on going down without a fight.

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

I had my knees up to my chest, trying to look anywhere but at Quinn. She had her shirt off. And for obvious reasons the sight of that was very distracting.

"Are you ready?" I nodded but I still wouldn't face her. "Okay…"

And with that she started bouncing and I started singing.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

Emotionally or physically. I mean look at her breasts…

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

I couldn't really stop from letting my gaze find her this time. She was looking at me, smiling as she jumped around my head.

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger._

_ I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

She continued to laugh as she tried to throw me off, and all I could do was stare and keep singing.

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight._

_ You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night._

Quinn had stopped giggling so hard and was starting to let the words sink in I believe, because her jumps continued, but slowed significantly. A moment of silence fell between us and we were just looking at each other, both of us still bouncing lightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but she accidentally stepped on her shirt and came barreling down.

She landed half on me, and half off. Her right shoulder on the trampoline and the rest of her hovering over me. She was starring down into my eyes and through my being flustered I continued on.

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

"Rachel…"

"Quinn…" I was so lost in those hazel eyes. I couldn't even wrap my head around what was happening, but I saw and felt her moving in. Moving in to what? To kiss me?

Holy shit, she's actually going to do this. Her lips weren't too far away from mine now, and as I leaned forward…

"HOLA MAMACITAS!" Santana yelled from the other side of the yard. Quinn and I quickly threw ourselves off of one another and she went to retrieve her shirt. "How was the cold lonely ti- woah! What were you two doing?"

"Shut up, San. How would you like it if they interrupted us?" Brittany whispered. Santana just looked over to her with wide eyes. I couldn't pay too much attention to it though because I was too caught up with what had almost just happened.

Quinn Fabray was about to fucking kiss me.

I wonder if it was just some weird spur of the moment thing. Maybe it didn't even mean anything. We were both just having a lot of fun and got caught in the moment. But that look in her eyes…no. Whatever was going to happen wasn't an accident. That was on purpose.

"Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Brittany offered, trying and succeeding at changing the subject. Everybody seemed like a deer in headlights right now, so we were all grateful for the suggestion.

'Yeahs' and 'sures' were mumbled and Santana and Brittany walked back into the house after untying the rope that held the net together.

I looked over to Quinn who smiled at me. "Are you ready for this game with those two? This shit gets serious."

All I could do was nod, and when I did she grabbed my hand and led me back into the house.

* * *

**Quinn's Point of View**

We were a few questions into the game, but none of them had been anything substantial. Just insignificant truths. Santana's back was leaning against the couch in her family's den with Brittany sitting cross-legged beside of her. Rachel sat in front of the Latina with me beside her. We were all sitting in sort of a make shift circle.

And Rachel had never let go of my hand.

"Okay, Berry. I choose dare. Hit me with your best shot." Santana challenged in her mock accent. She looked over to me and I just shrugged. Until I thought of something and brought her in to whisper into her ear.

She looked at me shocked for a moment but then just broke out into laughter. "What?" I asked. "Just do it." She couldn't hardly get it out between fits of giggles, but she managed.

"Okay, okay." She sobered herself up. "I dare you to lick your cat."

"That's what you two idiots are carrying on about? Me licking my cat? Did you guys fucking smoke something out there?"

"Hey. Quinn told me to do it. Direct all of your harshness to her." Santana raised a skeptical eyebrow to the blonde diagonal to her and she just shrugged.

"I'm just trying to make this game a little bit interesting at the least."

"I've got a way to make it interesting. Hey, Berry. I dare you to lick the inside of Quinn's throat." This earned her a swat from Brittany and flustered looks from both Rachel and I. "I'm not joking. You want to make this game real, and that's what I'm doing. So go on, get to smooching." She said and gave me that knowing look.

Yes I want to kiss Rachel, but that doesn't mean she wants it. I'm going to fucking kill Santana. But before I could get a word out Rachel's hands were on either side of my face, pulling me until our lips crashed together.

I think I whimpered, but I'm not really sure. If I did I hope it wasn't audible. This all felt so right. It was ten times better than I imagined it would be. My hand found its way to her neck, and I pulled her in even deeper.

Her lips were sucking on mine and eventually her tongue found dominance, mine not willing to put up a fight. I bit her bottom lip and she pulled away. Her face was flushed and she obviously needed some air.

But I would've been fine without breathing, if it meant I got to do that again. My hand was still on the back of her neck when I notice her slightly blush, if she even could in that moment. My eye's followed to where hers were and I saw both Santana and Brittany looking at us with wide eyes and open mouths. The Latina looked shocked and, if I wasn't mistaken Brit looked a little turned on.

"Um…" I drew out. I then realized our situation and Rachel and I quickly untangled ourselves. "Truth or dare?" I asked no one in particular.

The other two girls still looked shocked and Rachel's eyes were plastered to the floor, glancing at me and smiling shyly every once and while.

"Actually, why don't we just watch a movie?" Brittany suggested.

"Okay!" Everybody was more than happy to agree. I think we all just needed to digest and unwind from whatever tonight held, so a couple hours in the dark were ideal.

Brittany and Santana were lying down on the couch, the Latinas back to the blonde's front. Of course I knew the reason behind it, but I don't think Rachel put too much thought into it because everybody knew the girls were insanely close.

Kind of like we're growing to be…

Rachel and I sat on the big chair to the right of the couch the other two were on. We sat with our thighs pressed against each other, but our arms were at our sides. I didn't know what she was thinking about what had happened and didn't know how comfortable she was.

But I wanted to know. I wanted to know _everything_ she was feeling. Because even if that kiss was a dare, there was a passion behind it. Or was there? **Maybe you're just delusional Fabray.** I thought to myself.

But was the opening credits ended and the movie began she lifted my arm up and snuggled beneath it. I was so grateful but my thoughts were still kind of mixed on what exactly this meant. Maybe she was just trying to assure me of our friend status again.

So through my thoughts I just smiled down at her. She obviously sensed something was off though because her hand found my cheek and she asked me what was wrong.

I was too lost in the sensation of her hand there to answer, until I saw something move behind her head and my eyes flickered up. Santana had turned to face Brittany and the blonde was smiling at her. Then the darker girl pulled her in for a kiss and they obviously forget where they were.

My gaze went back down to Rachel and she looked confused, she turned to follow where my eyes had just been but I grabbed her cheek and turned her face back towards me. "Rachel…"

She still seemed curious but she also looked like she was battling with herself over which direction to look. As she tried to glance back to where I had been looking I pulled her face into mine and kissed her.

If I thought the first time was good, this time was better. My heart was hammering in my chest and Rachel was passionately kissing me back. We only pulled away when we absolutely needed air to survive.

"Shew." She sighed. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

She just giggled and looked at my lips hungrily. "I thought that it was only me."

* * *

**This might've** flown a little weird, but I hope you guys liked it. Things will be reveled and unraveled in the next chapter.(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Let's get shit done at nationals!" I heard Santana scream. I could only chuckle at her antics and love her newfound excitement for the glee club.

"Look at you, Lopez. Out and proud." Quinn said with one of her eyebrows raised. I looked over to her questioningly, because she laced her sentence with suggestion. She took a breath in before she added: "About being in the glee club of course."

Santana just glared and I made a mental note to ask Quinn about it later. It had been about a week since our kiss at the Lopez household, and about one class period since the most recent kiss we shared. Once we shared that first kiss, it was hard for us to stop. So school days dragged. We hadn't really conquered the girlfriend talk, but even though we hadn't really gone on our first date yet it was just kind of assumed we were dating. We definitely weren't public yet, but I got the feeling that Brittany might know. She was so intuitive and she just…I don't know. Something in her glances just told me so.

Brittany brought her hand up to rub Santana's back reassuringly and that seemed to calm her down a bit. "Guys. This is it. One bus ride and we'll be in New York." The taller blonde said while still continuing her menstruations on the latina's back.

This made me jump a little, giddy with excitement. Quinn followed me with her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. "I'm so excited that we convinced Mr. Schue to let us leave after school." I said, still clapping my hands lightly.

He had originally wanted to leave tomorrow morning, us getting there at a very late hour and having no time that day to explore New York. But through my multiple threats of leaving the club and not participating in the competition he finally gave in.

"Me too, Rach." Quinn said from my side. We were looking shyly at one another when we were interrupted by our teacher.

"Alright guys! Puck, Mike, and Finn- grab the bags and throw them under the bus. Now as you can see, it's a coach bus, and no one will be toying around on the ramp except for Artie." He said pointedly. "Now I trust you guys enough to not to break too many rules, so you can sit wherever you like. Ms. Pillsbury and I will be taking the front set of seats and will be making hourly trips to the back to make sure everything is okay. Don't make me regret it guys."

And with that everyone ran onto the bus, the Latina leading with Brittany in tow. She claimed two seats at the very back on the right side of the bus, sitting next to the window and pulling Brittany down to sit next to her. I was next so I picked the two left back seats, right next to the two that were claimed by the girls Quinn and I knew so well.

I motioned for Quinn to get next to the window and she obliged. She had a weird thing about sitting next to the aisle, so I always made sure she had the pleasure of the window seat. Anything to make the blonde happy.

…I sound like Santana.

Speaking of Santana, she's been awfully quite. I thought she was excited. I looked over to where she sat, she was leaning against the window with Brittany under her arm, staring straight at me. She whispered something into the blondes ear and Brittany just nodded.

"Berry. Switch seats with Britts for a minute." I looked over to Quinn who just shrugged. Honestly although Santana and I had grown into somewhat good friends, I was still a little scared. But I complied, getting up and letting Brittany file into my seat- handing her my iPod and watching as she shared the ear buds with Quinn.

I sat down in the recently occupied seat and the Latina cleared her throat.

"You wanted to speak with me, San?" We finally hit the point where we could call each other by nicknames, so I took every opportunity I got, just so she'd get used to it.

She looked really nervous, so I took down my front a little. Upon seeing this she leaned back into her seat and relaxed a little. "Look, Man han- Rach." She paused. "Sorry…old habits die hard. But look, there really is no reason I should be afraid to tell you this. I mean, we're friends now or whatever. And I know you'd never tell anyone anything you've sworn yourself to secrecy to. If Quinn can keep it shut, you can too. But…I figured I'd might as well. I mean, you probably already know you've been around us so much, but-"

"You and Brittany are together." I said matter-of-factly, interrupting her ramble.

"Wha- how'd you know?" She said. I could tell she felt a little blind sided so I felt I had to do damage control.

"Like you said, Quinn and I are with you two constantly. Honestly, I was waiting for you two to realize you had feelings for each other, but apparently it's already happened. Which I'm glad for, because you guys are amazing for each other. You're amazing for _her_, San. I see the way she looks at you. You're her everything, and I'd warn you not to hurt her, but I know you wont, because you need her just as much as she needs you."

She seemed to ponder this for a minute and I could've sworn I saw a tear in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and to my surprise she pulled me into a hug. She was right next to my ear when she said: "She'll be scared, at first. When she takes her parents into account she'll think of all the reasons behind why they think it isn't okay, and she'll start to question everything. Not you, she'll never question you, because you know Quinn. But she'll question herself, and everything around her. You'll have to be there for her. Let he be scared, but don't let her lose herself in it." She pulled back and whipped a tear from her eye. "You got me Berry?"

All of what she said took me by surprise, and she must have read that on my face because she continued: "Oh come on, Rach. I hang out with you two all the time now. Plus I've been through all of the motions with Britt. I just know. Santana Lopez always knows." I was still a little shocked, I didn't think we were that obvious about anything. Plus that stuff she said about Quinn…I don't want her to have to go through that. She broke me out of my thoughts again: "Now go back to your girl. She's been staring at us this whole time."

The realization of reality, of Quinn being called _my girl_, had me smiling like an idiot and glancing over my shoulder. Santana was right, she'd been looking our way for a long time. Judging by the way Brittany was going on animatedly about something and she looked totally detached from whatever that something was.

I guess it wasn't bad that we knew about each other. That's just one more place were we can be open.

As I got up to switch seats again she grabbed my hand, causing me to turn back to face her. "I'd warn you not to hurt her, but I know you need her just as much as she needs you." She said, smirking at the reference from earlier.

"Touché, Lopez. Touché." And with that I sat back down next to Quinn and filled her in. There were 3 rows of empty seats in front of us, so when I finished I pulled her in and kissed her deeply, both of us smiling into it.

I heard Santana laughing loudly and say 'Get yours Berry.' I looked over to see Brittany clapping softly and the Latina giving us a thumbs up.

"I'm so glad we all know about each other." Quinn whispered against my lips. All I could do was chuckle in agreement and pull her in again.

* * *

**Quinn's Point of View**

"Rach, babe. Wake up, we're about to stop for dinner." I said, nudging her softly. She had her head on my shoulder and her arm around my waist. This could've been problematic but Ms. Pillsbury was the coach making rounds until we picked up Coach Beiste at wherever we were eating tonight. Ms. Pillsbury trusted us, so once she reached the last row before the three empty ones ahead of us, she'd just make eye contact with Santana or me (we were the only two awake) and we'd give her a nod.

Rachel mumbled something incoherent, dug her head into me a bit more, and squeezed just a tad tighter. I laughed a little and this prompted her to speak. "No."

"Babe, come on. You can sleep when we get back on." She seemed to be a little more awake by now, so what assumed was her stretching was really her leaning into my ear.

"And what if I don't want to sleep?" She murmured. I felt her breath hit my ear, causing my own to hitch. I wasn't going to let this happen now though, no make out sessions when we were 2 minutes away from where we had to stop.

So I leaned into her, our lips barely touching. "Then I guess…" I said, licking my lips and breathing against hers. "We'll just have to play card games with San and Brit!" I said loudly, pulling back from her completely and leaving her looking a little pissed off.

The look quickly went away when we heard Santana jump up so high her flailing arm hit the roof above her seat and turned the light to her row on. Brittany looked majorly disheveled and both of their lips looked bee stung.

"Oww, what the fuck Fabray?" she cursed.

"Baby, are you okay?" a worried Britt asked, taking the hurt arm into her ands and kissing it better.

"A little better now." Santana said leaning in to kiss the blonde. Rachel and I just watched a little shocked at how heated things were turning so quickly. As a tan hand started reaching up a top I got bug eyed.

"Oh seriously you two? Right now?" Rachel asked and threw her pillow their direction. Santana just removed her hand and flipped her off, but never left Brittany's lips. Rachel got up leaned over the two of them and flipped their light back off. "We're rooming with them right? Is this how it's going to be the whole time?"

I was about to reply with some joke about their sex tendencies, but was interrupted by Schuester's booming voice. "Okay guys! We're meeting Coach Beiste here, and then we'll eat, get back on the bus, and be on our way. This is our last stop, so make sure if you need anything you go to the gas station right next door. Buddy system you guys! Don't forget!" He said as everyone started to file out anyways.

The four of us walked out and Rachel walked over the side of the bus. The other two looked at me questioningly so I filled them in about her tote bag full of vegan snacks and foods and they nodded knowingly but still cringing at the thought of eating vegan 'crap.' In Santana's words.

"It's not in here." Rachel said, sifting through bags, a little rushed.

"What? What do you mean, baby?"

"It's not," she paused, throwing her hands down. "It's not in here. My bag isn't here. Anywhere."

I walked over to where she was and sifted through as well. I'd helped her pack that bag and I knew for a fact she brought it and threw it in the pile to be put in. "That doesn't make any sense, Rach. I was with you when your threw it down."

She looked a little exasperated but said: "You know what? It's fine. Most every restraint in New York has vegan selections and I can just eat a salad tonight. It's all good."

"But Rach, that's got all of your-"

"No, Quinn." She interrupted me. "It's fine. I assure you." She grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

I smiled. "If you say so." And with that we all four walked in, took our place and ordered. We were listening to Brittany and Santana animatedly tell a story about their first date and how disastrous it was, but according to the blonde that's what made it so great. Rach and I just laughed along with them because we couldn't not. Hearing how Santana had crashed a burned was just too good.

I was holding my stomach when Finn walked up to our table. "Hey, Rach. You're dinner looks…delicious." He said with that stupid little smirk on his face. I looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Okay, _Finnessa_. I suggest you leave my girl Rachel alone and walk the fuck away before it gets ugly in here. Got it?" Santana said in her infamous Lima Heights Adjacent accent.

"Hey! It's whatever." He said holding his hands up, but he still had that damn smirk. "I'm glad you guys are all little friends now. Keeps her from bugging me 24/7. I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss your bag too much. I think I might have forgotten it at home." He said, letting us all know he did it on purpose. I wanted nothing more than to slit this little fuckers throat.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem with her? You're the one who won't leave her the fuck alone." I said, standing up, our bodies were a mere centimeter apart. He snarled a bit like some fucking dog and I could feel my arm drawing back to punch the little asshole in the face.

"Finn. While I appreciate you're complement, how ever sarcastic it might have been, on my meal, I suggest you walk the hell away before things get too bad. Yes Santana and Quinn might bring forth blood shed, but that wouldn't be before I made you taste your own swimmers. So like I said, Finn wanna-be-rock-star Hudson- Take your two left feet, your shit of a singing voice, and walk the hell away before it gets ugly. Toodles." She finished with a little wave and a drink from straw.

He looked pissed off but walked away. Santana was the first to break the pissed/shocked/mesmerized silence. "Holy shit Berry, high fucking five!" she said and reached across the table, Rachel only laughed and punching her knuckles to the Latinas hand.

"Aww, baby. You're totally rubbing off on Rachel." Brittany said smiling. I was still pissed as all get out and Rachel leaned over to me, whispering.

"It's okay. You'll see when we get to New York. You wont have to worry about Finn at all." The words soothed me a little, and my anger was replaced with curiosity. What did this girl have planned?

When I snapped back to reality I realized that Brittany had left. Rachel saw me look towards her seat and answered my silent question. "Bathroom."

'Oh' I mouthed. But then I noticed something missing. "Why did she take her drink to the bathroom?" I looked to Santana and she just shrugged, obviously as unaware as I was.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel said, and we both followed her line of vision. We caught it just in time: Brittany 'tripping' and spilling her drink in Finn's face.

"I am sooo sorry!" we heard Brittany gasp. Most people would chalk that up to her ditzy ness, but we knew that Brittany sometimes used that to her advantage- she knew exactly what she was doing. She looked over to us and through my smirk I mouthed 'thank you' to her. She just winked at me then went right back to her proclamations of apologies.

Rachel was hiding her face in a chuckle when Brittany walked over after dropping some napkins in front of Finn onto his food. Her eyes and face showed amusement, but she still continued to say: "Brittany! Now as funny as that was it was totally unnecessary."

The blonde just looked at me and smirked again. The Latina pulled her down by the hand. "Don't listen to her babe, that was fucking awesome." Brittany lit up at the praise so I figured I'd add in.

"Yeah, babe. You gotta admit that was good." She seemed to ponder for a minute, before she broke her façade and joined us in laughter.

"Yeah, Britt. That was…great." We looked back over and Coach Beiste was trying to help the boy clean up, but he was pissed off and swatting her hand away. Finally she just gave up and smacked Puck on the back of the head for laughing so hard, although as she was walking away she was snickering as well.

We all had our fair share of laughs and stories and we were truly having a great time. Rachel held my hand under the table and played with my fingers through out our entire span of conversation. We all took advantage of the clean public bathrooms- not wanting to use the one the coach bus provided, and headed back to our seats.

This time Santana snuggled into Brittany and they were both asleep pretty quickly, leaving Rachel and I to cuddle into each other and play with each other's hair, fingers, ears, noses, whatever our fingers landed on really. We weren't really carrying on a conversation, just saying little sweet things and smiling at each other even though it was dark.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad we can be together like this."

I smiled, my heart clenching. "I know exactly what you mean, Rach." And with this I kissed the top of her head and brought it closer to me, letting her rest it there and hearing her breathing slowly even out.

I looked out the window then back to the front. Finn was glaring at me. Hard.

* * *

**Just letting you guys know:** I'm not a big fan of Finn. So a happy friendship at the end might not happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn's Point of View**

I didn't know if he had seen, I mean, he was sitting pretty far up. But even if- there was no point in disentangling Rachel from me, because if there was anything to be seen he would've already done just that.

Whatever. Finn's a loser and the sooner he realizes that the better. I quirked my eyebrow at him, and he just did that weird little snarl thing he does again and turned back around.

Why, _why_ does he even have to be in Glee club? He's obviously not wanted by anyone but Puck. And even that's too much for him sometimes.

Rachel moved under me a little, successfully breaking me from my thoughts. Her eyes opened a little groggily and she looked around. I was smiling down at her, because she was just so damn cute when she was sleepy. Next thing I knew she had her hands on either side of my face and was pulling me down further into the seat. She took my lips into her own, bit my bottom lip, and then licked it, asking for entrance.

I granted her that before she even had to ask. Her body was half on top of mine now and she was pretty much taking over.

Rachel Berry was dominating me.

On a coach bus.

"Rach…Rach." I said, trying to break her away from me for a minute. I held her at arms length and even though it was dark I could see that her face was stricken with tears. "Rach…baby, what's wrong?"

She shook her head from side to side, her hair flowing with her.

"Rach. Baby, talk to me." I said. I looked at her for a little while longer and when I realized she wasn't going to, or wasn't able to, answer I pulled her into a hug. "Shh, shh. It's okay. When you're ready, baby. When you're ready." I cooed, rocking her back and forth slightly.

"I- I…" she started.

"Shh…it's okay."

"I had a dream, Quinn. I had a dream where…where you left. And all of this was just some big joke. I went back to school and got slushied more than I did my first year of high school. Finn kept trying to get me back, calling me a 'stupid bitch' and saying that you'd never have feelings for me." She was full on bawling now and I guess it woke Santana up.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Fabray?" she said a little defensively, pushing herself off of Brittany to wake herself up a little.

I just grabbed both sides of Rachel's face, my own tears were forming now. "Rachel…I- I know I can't take back the past. And I so so wish you didn't have to have dreams about that, or even form the thought of me ever doing that. I hate myself for ever giving you a chance to make you think that. But who I was back then, that was the scared me. And I'll apologize over and over again, and hope that you'll forgive me every time. But even if you do forgive me, I know you'll never be able to forget. I'm so happy you trust me, and I will do everything in my power to make you trust me fully." I said pulling her into another hug and hiding her face in my chest. She burrowed there. "And as for Finn? I could go punch him right now for calling you a stupid bitch, even if it was in your dream. Finn needs, and will- get over whatever has a hold on his little brain. I will make sure of it. And if anyone tries to slushie you you've got Santana and me to kick their asses."

She giggled a little and looked back up at me. She didn't have to say anything, because her eyes said it all. She leaned in to kiss me and we both smiled into it. I brought my hands back up to her face and whipped the tears away with my thumbs. After our kiss was over, I gave her nose a peck, and then her lips again- making her giggle.

That was a sound I could get used to.

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Quinn! Oh, Quinn!" I sing-songed as I walked into our hotel room that we shared along with Santana and Brittany. "Quinn, where are yo- OH MY GOSH!" I yelled as I walked into where the beds were and saw the other couple lying there, naked, with Brittany posted between Santana's legs.

"Holy shit, Rach! What the fuck!" the Latina exclaimed through clenched teeth. I shielded my eyes and loudly said back.

"This is my room too you know!" and just then Quinn walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, what's going on out- OH MY GOSH! What the fuck you two?"

"Oh really guys? While she was in the _bathroom_?"

"Well it'd be whole lot fucking easier if you two weren't in _here_." Santana said, again through clenched teeth. Brittany had never stopped her actions, which was…something else.

I grabbed my purse and ran towards the door, grabbing Quinn's hand and giggling. She grabbed her coat off the hanger in a haste and followed me out. When we both were in the hallway we giggled, letting our backs hit the door.

"That was…" Quinn started.

"Fucking disgusting." I finished for her.

"Rachel Berry, I've never know you to use such vial language not in the heat of anger."

"You should her me in bed." She looked at me with wide eyes at first, and then they glazed over a bit and darkened. Quinn Fabray was looking at me with lust. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find something to say. "I've never slept with anyone before Quinn- don't worry." I said, winking at her.

She just shook her head, snapping herself out of her trance. "Where do you wanna go to?"

"Erm…Times Square? Walk around for a bit?" I suggested. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

* * *

Little did they know that what happened there would stick with them for awhile. Some more than others.

* * *

**Sorry it's **short. I just needed a filler. Next chapter? Here we come.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry. For this being an authors note and the fact of my absence. I duely apologize. I wont go into detail of the things that kept me away, but who knows. I might put them into my writing. I'm usually one of those "ask-no-questions-give-no-answers" type author, but I felt really bad about this. So, I'm going to try to put up a new chapter for both of these tonight/early early morning. Again, I want to apologize. I know I hate it when authors are absent for so long.

Not going to lie- reviews to help me know you guys are still interested would definitely be helpful and welcomed. But I also hate authors that scavege for those in every single chapter. Anyways, thank you guys for staying so awesome and dedicated with me through this. Couldn't ask for better readers!


	7. Chapter 6

**Quinn's Point of View**

I watched as Rachel skipped on the sidewalk with my hand in hers. The smile on her face was something that should always be there. Actually, as of 2 minutes ago I made it my own personal mission to make sure that mega-watt signature Rachel Berry smile always stayed.

"I made it, Quinn!" she exclaimed happily, turning back to look at me. I couldn't help but smile at her, and when she turned around that smile just got bigger. "_We_ made it."

There weren't really many words to say to that, because there were just _too_ many. So I just grabbed leant forward a gave her a small peck on the lips. "That we did, baby. That we did." As soon as I pulled back a man made eye contact with me. He was wearing a 'NCHS Dad' hoodie, so I figured he must be here for a team that was competing this weekend. As he started to walk past us he made a disgusted sound.

"God's sending you all straight to Hell." And with that he was gone.

I believe it it had happened at home or some place else, Rachel would have confronted him. But this was New York, and she seemed so shocked something like that had just happened here. I wanted to comfort her, but I was too shocked and hurt myself.

That's always been my biggest thing, and the only way I don't constantly worry about it is to ignore it. I believe in God, and I love Him. I've always been confused on how He feels towards gay people, even though I saw He loves everyone, it still gets to me.

I didn't even realize that I had tears in my eyes until I felt Rachel's hands on either side of my face. Her eyes were sad, but they looked sad for me. "That man doesn't know what he was talking about, okay Quinn?" I didn't respond. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Can we just go back to the hotel Rach? We can come back tomorrow with the rest of the girls. I'm just not feeling all that well." She looked at me one more time before she nodded.

We got back to the hotel I immeditaely went to take a shower, I need time to think by myself.

What that man said..it couldn't be true right? I mean…gosh. What if it is true? God wouldn't send me to Hell just because I like girls right?

I got flustered and my head started to hurt. I punched the shower wall a little harder then I meant to and in a matter of seconds Rachel's timid voice was coming through the door. "Quinn…are you okay?"

Gosh. Rachel's just so…sweet. And amazing, and gosh I have feelings for her.

"Quinn?" She asked, this time poking her head through the door. I poked mine out of the shower curtain and when I saw her face there was just shear, heart wrenching worry. There's no way God could send me to Hell for liking this girl. He couldn't send _anyone_ to Hell for liking this girl.

"Yeah. Yeah, babe I'm fine. Just dropped the shampoo bottle is all." I smiled and she smiled back, making her way to close the door. "Rach?" I called out. She popped her head back in. "Could you come here?"

She walked over to where I had my head poked out. "What is it?"

"I just wanted a kiss was all." She searched my eyes and grabbed the sides of my face. Next thing I know I was granting her access before she even asked. It was a heated kiss, but it wasn't sexual. It was like she was trying to convey something to me. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes again.

My mouth was hanging open and my head was…so full, but oddly clear. And she was gone just as fast as she had came. When the door clicked shut I snapped back to reality.

God couldn't send me to Hell for this could He?

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

I tried to convey everything I felt to Quinn with that kiss. How I felt, and hopefully how God felt. There was no way anybody could hate her. This beautiful, beautiful perfect girl. She was slowly becoming everything to me and I know for a fact that there's nothing evil about how I feel towards her and how she's acting like she feels towards me.

I walked back into the bedroom and flopped down on the sofa. Santana and Brittany were cuddling on the bed watching some random show on DIY. The latina was the first one to notice something was off.

"Hey Berry." She called out from under Brittany's arm. When I didn't respond she got a little more serious. "Rach…what is it?"

I looked over at her and just sighed. "Quinn and I were out walking today holding hands and some bigot made a remark and it really got to her. I don't think she would've cared if it was just some stupid gay-is-disgusting bash, but this one had to deal with religion and it just really messed with her. She hasn't talked to me about it yet, but I mean…there's no way God could hate her. There's just no way Santana."

She seemed to be pondering for a second. "Shit…that really had to put her in a funk." I glared at her a little bit, because I mean, state the obvious much? But after a few seconds I just let my head hit the arm rest again in defeat. "What are you gonna do, Rachel?"

"I guess just convey to her how much there's no way that anyone could hate her. But other than that I'll have to let her work through this in her own head. You know Quinn. No matter what anyone tells her, she's gonna have to believe it and find it herself. I just…hope she doesn't end up believing what that man said today."

"What'd he say?" Brittany asked, curious.

"God is sending you all straight to Hell." I said in my best mock-bigot voice.

"In New York?" Santana asked incredulous.

"No, Santana. Quinn and I flew to Alabama and back today." She gave me credit for that one and when I looked over at the tall blonde she seemed like she was thinking.

"I wonder if he's here for the competition."

"I think so, Brittany. He was wearing a 'NCHS Dad' hoodie. I wonder which team that is."

"I hope we kick their asses." The latina added. We all looked between each other and silently agreed. I smirked to myself a little, knowing my plans.

* * *

**Quinn's Point of View**

I was now wrapped in a towel sitting on the toilet seat. I was using Google on my phone to do some research. I was looking up things on how God viewed homosexuality and came across many different things. But the one that I was more interested in was titled 'Arsenokoitais.' As I looked more into it, it was talking about how there were many different translations and how the original word that was just assumed to be homosexuality probably didn't even mean that.

A certain paragraph stood out more than others:

_"The Greek compound term arseno-koitais literally means 'the male who has many beds'. The word arsen means 'male', the adjective o means 'the', and the term koitais is defined as 'many beds'. Thus, the entire phrase means a male with multiple bed-partners; a promiscuous man. Everywhere that the word koitais is used in the plural in the Bible denotes promiscuity. However, when the same word is used in the singular form, the Bible gives approval because the singular denotes monogamy."_

Well that's…just even more proof that there's no way I could get sent to hell for the way I feel towards Rachel.

I felt a sense of relief wash over me as I walked out into the bedroom, really wanting to see Rach and even more- wanting to apologize for my little episode earlier. I didn't even ask her how she felt about what had happened.

Everyone seemed to be in a state of seriousness. "Um…do you guys need some Xanax or something?" That snapped everybody to attention and when I looked at Rachel she was looking me up from head to toe and blushing. I looked down and realized I was still in a towel. "Oh…crap." I said walking back towards the bathroom. I threw on sweats and a sports bra and walked back out with my t shirt in hand.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was subconsciously wanting to not sport clothes tonight." They were all looking at each other semi confused. "Um…anyways. Rach, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rachel looked worried, but she nodded. I started walking towards the door but Santana stopped me. "You guys can talk in here. Brittany and I need to take a shower anways." She said, going to get the stuff they had already laid out.

"Wait…together?" I asked as realization hit me. Santana just smirked, and I closed my eyes. Shaking the images from my head. "Nevermind…just…go." And with that I heard the bathroom door click, the water turn on, Brittany giggle, and the Latina shush her.

I looked over at Rach semi incredulously. She looked at me shell shocked. And then we both just burst out into giggles.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel breathed out.

"I can't even…"I trailed off in laughter. After we sobered up a bit I went to sit beside her on the couch. "Rachel…I'm sorry that I was such a sad sack today. That and the fact that I didn't even ask how what happened effected you…are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Honestly I'm just worried about you. Are _you_okay?"

"Rachel. I don't know if you've met you, but you're amazing. You're just about everything good, and there's no way the God I love would send me to Hell for having feelings towards you. No way at all." She had tears forming in her eyes so I decided to go ahead and go through with what I'd been hesitant to ask. "I didn't want to ask you this…cause I didn't know where we stood or how you viewed us. But my feelings keep getting stronger, so I have to ask…would you be my girlfriend Rach?"

She threw me into a hug and tackled me back into the couch. "Of course I will Quinn Fabray. Now…remember how I told you we wouldn't have to worry about Finn?" I nodded. "I got Schuster's approval back at home and guess who's doing the lead duet with me tomorrow?"

"The love song we all wrote?" This time she nodded her own confirmation. "Um…I don't know, but as long as it's not Finn I'm happy."

She just smiled at me and built the suspense. "You! You're doing it with me. No one is gonna suspect us because to the glee club we're still 'best friends' so I don't want you to have to worry about that. But I pitched the idea of how times are changing and how this will make a huge statement for where our society is now and will be. He totally went for it!"

I couldn't contain my smile, she was right. Everyone just thinks we're best friends, and best friends are super comfortable with each other- so 1: no one will suspect (not that I'm ashamed of Rachel at all, but being out is a huge step) and 2: now I won't have to worry about Finn being all weird with Rachel. And wait, there's a third:

Now I get to sing the lead duet with my girlfriend.

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

Not 10 minutes later we got the call that Finn just found out he didn't get to sing in the duet and he was pissed.

Well, pissed was an understatement. He was currently throwing threats around about not competing and quitting glee. Schuster was trying to get him to calm down and stay along with a little help from Mike, but everybody else was clearly just getting tired of his shit.

"I should've never have joined this stupid club anyways!" Finn yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. His face was red and he was spitting everywhere with every word.

"Really Finn? Is that true? You know what, if we're that stupid and you hate the club that much why don't you just not perform with us tonight?" Brittany said from her place under the window. She got up and made her way to leave. Santana just shook her head at Finn and followed her out. Next was Artie, looking at Finn once before rolling out. Then one by one the rest of the group started filing out into the hallway and into one of the rooms I assume.

When Kurt stood up to leave Finn grabbed his arm. "Kurt. You're my brother, aren't you on my side?"

"No." Kurt stood his ground. "For one you're blowing this way out of proportion. And also, Quinn and Rachel could make a difference tonight. And even if they don't- they're making a statement Finn. One that obviously hits close to home for me. We're not at fault here Finn. If you were truly a part of this team- you'd see that, suck it up, buck up, and get out there and perform with us tonight. But if you can't do that then fine. So be it. Our team has dealt with losses before, and as a _family_we can do it again." Kurt looked around to the remaining people and just nodded.

"I'm afraid Kurt's right Finn." Mr. Schue stepped in. He patted him once on the shoulder and left with Mike. It was now just Quinn, Finn, and me. I looked towards Quinn and we both starting making our way out at the same time.

"You realize how dumb this is right? We're gonna lose." Finn called towards us. This kind of withdrew my vow of silence I had made with myself in this situation.

"I'm not going to even dabble into what I think you're implying Finn. But if we _do_lose? At least we'll be a united family, having fun, and standing for something we believe in in the process. You might not get that- but that means something to us. Honestly, I could say more, but for once- I'm done. This is just wearing thin Finn." And with that I walked out of the hotel room with Quinn in tow.

"Rachel wait!" I heard Finn yell.

"What, Finn?" I asked mildly exasperated. And all I saw was him lean forward.

I was prepared to push him away, and get his grimy lips away from mine. But what I was met with weren't his lips. They were softer, gentler, more familiar. They were Quinn's.

"What the fuck?" the statement from Finn registered in the background somewhere. I also heard a "hot" from Puck, and Santana and Brittany start to snicker. I think I heard one or two "I knew it!"s, but other than that it was just silence.

Or maybe not, I don't know. I was so lost in this kiss that I didn't really care at the moment. When Quinn pulled away she kept her eyes closed.

"Finn was about to kiss you and I just…"

"Quinn, baby no. It's ok, you don't have to explain to me. It's fine."

We looked each other in the eyes for awhile and turned to face the crowd together. Some of them had their mouths hanging open, others were just bug eyed. Well, all besides Britt and San. They were still hunkered over each other laughing. Tina was the first to speak.

"I knew something was up between you guys. I'm totally happy for you though. You guys are cute." Mike just nodded his approval and smiled.

"Holy shit." I mumbled to just Quinn.

"Yeah…" Quinn breathed.

Then all I heard was Kurt squeal and the rest of the group went up in an eruption. Laughter, clapping, and praise. All for _us_.

'Are you okay with this?' I mouthed to Quinn. She nodded and smiled. We both took a deep breath and then joined in with one conjoined squeal and let the group engulf us in a hug.

"But guys, guys. Take it down for a second. This has to stay between the group okay? Rach and I hadn't even talked about you guys knowing let alone the whole school knowing. So, just do this for us? For now? Please?" Quinn asked. Everyone just smiled, and either voiced or nodded their confirmation.

Everything was pretty peaceful and kind of just felt _right_.

But then we heard the loud slam of a door and Finn had disappeared back into the hotel room.

* * *

**Alright,** so here it is finally. Sorry if it flows a little funny, I wrote on various different occasions.


End file.
